The Other Side of Grey
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: What lies right beyond the line of black and white... the other side of Grey. Clark/Chloe/Bruce
1. The Ghost of Christmas Past

A/N This story just sort of came to me after the season finale. I'm not sure how long it will be but I thought I should write while I felt inspired. It sort of takes its origin from Clark and Chloe's last scene together. Let me know what you think.

**The other Side of Grey**

_**Chapter One: The Ghost of Christmas Past**_

_Why didn't you come to me?"_

Two years later…

"Here you are Ms. Sullivan." The older man handed her the cardboard box and she smiled up into his face.

"Thanks Alfred!" Holding it within her arms she looked up at the tree before them and smiled. "It's coming along nicely isn't it?" She asked propping her head to the side as if to get a better angle. She had been working on decorating Wayne Manor for the past week. Christmas lights were hung, bells were tied to lamp posts, wreaths on every door which covered the place with a definite aroma of Pine. "I think I'll even have the tree finished before Bruce comes back." She remarked. Bruce Wayne was on an extended leave to close a business deal… Batman was somewhere in the Alps going through an extensive training process. Either way he had been gone for almost two weeks and it gave her plenty of time to decorate his oh not so humble abode. "It should only take me a few hours."

"Are you certain that you do not require assistance? I am sure that I can set aside some errands, perhaps help with…"

She shook her head placing a hand on his arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You have done more than enough. You allowed me access to the kitchen and when I burned not one, not two but three batches of Christmas cookies you were gracious enough to step in and make them yourself. I also know that you arranged for the carolers in Gotham City. Alfred I think that you should rest. I will be fine." She smiled. "Besides this is my Christmas present to our resident Dark Knight. I want to make sure I get it just right."

"I am certain that he will find this present exceeding any expectation hey may have had." He remarked softly. "You have turned Wayne Manor into a Winter Wonderland." There was a ghost of smile on his lips.

She nodded turning back to the massive greenery before her. "Well I thought it would be a nice change from the dark and gloom that you both usually live in. Besides the least I can do for Bruce is, decorate his house… it's nice to have a place to come home to for Christmas."

"I think I speak for both myself and Mr. Wayne when I say we are both delighted to have you here." She smiled softly. The Wayne Manor had become her own personal getaway. When being Watchtower became just a little too much to handle she knew that she could find refuge within these walls. It was comforting albeit a little sad when she thought about what it took to get here and what she had lost… was still losing. "I have the menu set for Christmas dinner and all invitations have been sent to the usual guests for the annual Wayne Christmas party…"

"The usual snobs and resident high class bimbos I presume." She remarked with a smirk. She never understood why Bruce continued to keep up this playboy image. She thought it was ridiculous but far be it for her to tell him how to live his double life… playboy by day… vigilante by night. It all seemed a bit much but she had come to accept him and his quirky ideals.

"They have already RSVP'D." Was Alfred's response.

"My dad is coming right?" She asked looking over at him.

"Yes Ms. Sullivan. I took the call myself." She nodded. "Is there anyone else that you would like me to invite… any friends perhaps, other family?" He asked softly.

Turning back to the Christmas tree she shook her head. "No… no one else."

There was a moment of silence that passed between them. "If that will be all I shall take my leave for the night." He stated.

When she turned to him her smile was as bright as ever seeming almost forced in nature. "Thank you… thank you very much."

"Please do not hesitate to call me should there be anything that you need." He was gone just as silently as he had entered the room and she was left alone.

Setting the box down, she placed her hands on her hips and looked around at the work that she had already completed and smiled before ripping the tape off the box and opening it. Reaching inside she began removing the ornaments within, her smile growing wider and wider with each one. She had the box sent to her a few days prior. It contained any and all ornaments that she had collected over the years since she was a child. Most of her childhood had been spent between Metropolis and Smallville. This would be the first spent in the city of Gotham.

"_Why didn't you come to me?"_

She swallowed hard as she held a silver ball up to the light. Perhaps it was time for new traditions.

Once she had removed the majority she got to work with decorating the tree. Stepping on the ladder she began hanging the tinsel when she stopped hearing the faint chords of Silent Night in the background. Looking up she realized that the music was coming through the in wall speakers. Her smile grew even wider if that were possible. "Thank you Alfred." She whispered with a shake of her head beginning to hum the tune to herself.

A few hours later…

She took a step back taking in the full image of what stood before her. The tree was huge… it reminded her of those seen in department stores. When she had asked Alfred to help her get a Christmas tree she had no idea that he would have one cut down from the forest and brought in but it had touched her heart nonetheless. She sighed looking over and noticing that it was almost three in the morning. She had been at this for hours but she didn't mind. It felt good to focus on something other than work. Being The Watchtower full time came with its own reward as well as its own set of problems. She was glad to be away from Metropolis even if it were only a week. Tomorrow she would have to head back but tonight… tonight had been all about the spirit of Christmas… it had been the escape she needed.

That's how it was now… at least for the last year… since the day she met Bruce and they became friends. He had come to be the escape that she needed when the world seemed to be too much to handle. He had offered her a lifeline when she hadn't realized she needed one and for that she would always be grateful. Their friendship had sprung up unexpectedly, completely without warning and had somehow become one of the few constant things in her otherwise, hectic and turbulent life.

She sighed deeply rubbing her palms on her jeans. She turned back to close the box and turn in for the night when the sight of red wrapping paper caught her eye. Reaching inside she pulled out one last item, neatly wrapped and tied with a golden yellow ribbon. Furrowing her brow she opened it.

"_Why didn't you come to me?"_

Holding the Christmas ornament up in the air she swallowed hard. A young boy and girl stared back at her. The girl was leaning over, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek as he stood looking quite like a young Clark, red with embarrassment. Reading the inscription at the bottom she smiled.

_**Clark and Chloe Christmas of 2006**_

It had been a stupid joke shared between two friends who always thought couple Christmas cards were a bit ridiculous but friendship Christmas ornaments were a whole other story. He had given it to her as a gift for laughs perhaps but it had been one of the best presents she had gotten that year. It had gotten its own special place towards the top of any Christmas tree they happened to decorate. She was proud to have it… it may be the closest thing to resemble them being a couple she would ever get.

"_Why didn't you come to me?"_

There were unshed tears in her eyes but she refused to allow them to fall. Two years was a long time to be away from someone… but being away from Clark Kent made it feel that much longer. Grabbing a seat on the oversized couch she brought her sock clad feet up and tucked them beneath her body as she stared at what was left of her friendship with the farm boy from another planet. It seemed like such a lifetime ago that they were hanging out at the Talon, goofing off at the Torch, chasing after stories at the Daily Planet. And in many ways it was a lifetime ago.

"_Clark Kent is dead…"_

Yes… indeed he was. She settled into the sofa thinking back to the girl she used to be. When her biggest concern was chasing down her next story and exposing those infected with green meteor rocks. Life had been more simple then… less heartbreaking… less… everything perhaps. A small smile found its way to her lips as she leaned more and more into the comforting plush folds of Bruce's leather loveseat. Turning the key at the bottom she heard the soft keys of 'I'll be Home for Christmas' begin and before long she was asleep and all that remained were memories of a life long lost.

A while later…

She jolted awake as she felt the coldness of death seem to grip her. So startled she was that she dropped the ornament in her hands and barely had time to watch it fall from her fingertips and shatter in pieces on the wood floor. She could only stare for a moment as she felt the rapid palpatations of her heart continue and she knew that something was wrong. Something had happened. She took the elevator to the cave knowing that he was there. As the door opened she called out for him. "Bruce… Bruce where are you?"

There was movement in the distance as two figures stumbled onto the rocky platform. She knew it was him even before he turned around and when he did their eyes for the first time in over two years met.

He was standing tall holding up the other man. He had traded in his primary colors for something less conspicuous. Clad in all black he seemed like an extension of Batman's costume. She had read about him in the Daily Planet… some believed that it was a publicity stunt but she knew better. It was a way of cutting ties with her; Erasing all human influence on him and anything that he would become. She had taken the change in stride even if it did hurt more than she wanted to admit. As long as he still chose to protect those in need what did it matter what color he did it in? His hair was shorter than the last time she had seen him and he was sporting what looked to be a bit of a five-o-clock shadow. He looked all grown-up… he didn't look anything at all how she remembered.

"_Clark Kent is dead."_

Bruce's arm had been slung over his shoulder as he was completely supported by Clark's boundless strength. His mask had been torn revealing the chiseled angle of his chin and his high cheek bone. Blood was seeping from somewhere atop his head and more seemed to drip from somewhere along his chest staining the cement below him.

Their eyes locked for only a moment before she ran to them assessing Bruce's wounds immediately. "What did you do to him?" She asked accusingly.

He stared at her as if seeing the ghost of Christmas past and for a moment found he had no answer. He had no idea why she was here or how she had come to know Batman, A.K.A Bruce Wayne. Apparently she knew both. Her hair was longer, a little past her shoulders in length with what looked to be brown red streaks. She had lost weight, which was saying a lot seeing as how she had already been so small to begin with. She was thin but not frail and when she moved it was with purpose, confidence and poise. She moved with a grace that he didn't remember her having. She reached out and touched the other man's chin moving the mask aside… it wasn't doing much to conceal his identity anyway. Not that it would have mattered. The mask wasn't made of lead. He stared at her for a moment not sure what she meant by asking what he did to him… wasn't it clear?

"I saved him." He muttered.

"Then why does it look as if he's bleeding to death?" She snapped harshly. "Set him down over here." She motioned to the cot set to the corner while she reached for the phone. "Alfred will you come down here… I need you." She remarked and then hung up.

Turning back she found him standing there looking lost and more than a little confused. It almost reminded her of the teenager she once knew, standing in the halls waiting for Lana to notice him. The memory was fleeting and passed so quickly that she barely had time to think about it. She walked around him going to Bruce and removing his mask. There was sweat on his brow and he was mumbling what seemed to be incoherent thoughts. She ran her hand across the top of his forehead and down the side of his cheek. Pressing the back of her hand against his skin she could feel the warmth of a fever. "It's going to be okay." She whispered softly in his ear.

A moment later Alfred was there carrying a silver tray in his hands. Clark barely had time to see the syringe and a few white hand towels that were on it and what looked to be a tiny silver scalpel. "Here you are Ms. Sullivan." The butler replied. He nodded towards Clark acknowledging his presence in a polite manner but said nothing more as he grabbed one of the towels and began to dab at his master's sweaty face.

"He needs a doctor." She heard him say. He hadn't even realized he had said the words out loud until he heard the soft scoff from her lips.

"Trust me… I know exactly what he needs." She remarked not bothering to turn around to look at him. Reaching for the scalpel she cut through the leather of his suit revealing the four bullet wounds embedded in his chest. Grabbing another hand towel she wiped away at the thick dark redness covering his upper body before throwing it aside. Looking over her shoulder she stared at him. "You can go… we can take it from here."

He opened his mouth as though to say something when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Chloe… don't." Bruce's voice was hoarse and clogged with the backflow of his own blood. She turned back to him and gave him a warm sad smile.

"What would you have me do?" She asked.

He was struggling for his words, trying to speak through the mess in his mouth. "You can't…"

"You can't stop me." She whispered. Looking up into Alfred's silver blue eyes she nodded and then without hesitation she reached out and placed both her hands over his chest. A moment later there was light coming from her palms… a bright silver blue light that looked almost akin to lightening. Tendrils of her hair began to rise off her shoulders and her skin began to glow as seconds passed to minutes. He had never seen her heal someone, only heard of her gift…a gift that supposedly had been taken from her while being tested on by Lex Luthor…

And then suddenly the light went out and she collapsed to the floor and quicker than he realized Alfred was by her side, the syringe in his hand. Turning her over he brushed the hair from her face and injected her in the side of her neck. And then she shot up, her body erect as she gasped for breath. There was blood now on her blouse. The redness of it was a stark contrast against the silky white fabric. Using his x-ray vision he could see the bullet holes now peppering her upper body and he froze. Her body trembled slightly and then she slumped down falling into Alfred.

"What's happening? What's going on?" He asked.

Her head was cradled in the older man's lap as he continued to dab at her forehead. "It will only take a moment." He whispered but the moment seemed to take forever.

Suddenly he saw the twitch in her fingers and then watched them flex and contract as she seemed to be reacquainting herself with her own body and then she was sitting up. She blinked once… twice. And then she was on her feet and back at Bruce's side as if nothing had happened. Reaching out she placed her hand on his chest feeling the smoothness of his skin. "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest." She remarked. "We should get him to his room." She turned to Alfred and the man was already on the other side helping her with Bruce as they each placed one of his arms around their shoulders and began to escort him to the elevator.

Clark stepped in their path. "I can take him."

She stared at him for a moment and the look that she gave him puzzled and confused him.

_"I really needed you... why didn't you come to me?"_

"Thank you but no… why don't you leave the hospitality to the humans. I believe you can find your own way out" And with that they shuffled around him and was gone.


	2. FOUR WORDS

The Other Side of Grey

Chapter Two: Four Words…

By the time she came downstairs he was already waiting in the dining room seemingly engrossed in the paper. There was a cup of coffee set in front of the seat adjacent to him. She sat down and grabbed the sugar bowl. Dumping a few tablespoons into the cup she listened as the metal of her spoon clinked against the china. Brining the cup to her lips she took a sip and waited. But he continued his silence waiting on her to speak first.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment all morning?" She asked.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

He took a moment before putting the paper down on the table and staring at her. Placing his elbows onto the table he rested his chin on the backs of his hands. "You said that Clark Kent was dead."

"He is." She replied.

"Then who brought me back to the Bat Cave last night?" He asked.

She exhaled a deep breath leaning back in her chair. "The Clark Kent I knew is dead."

"I didn't realize that you were speaking figuratively."

"What does it matter?"

"I don't know… the fact that your best friend is Super Stealth might have been helpful."

"Was; he was my best friend. And it wasn't my secret to tell Bruce! You of all people should understand the importance of keeping a secret identity a secret!" She pointed out.

"Even from me?" He asked. "I thought we trusted one another."

She looked over at him hearing the anguish in his voice. "I do trust you. I also trusted Jimmy and Lois but I couldn't tell them about Clark back then. I made a promise to him, the same way that I made a promise to you. I would no more reveal your secret to the Green Arrow than I would reveal Clark's secret to you." She remarked. He remained silent conceding her point had been made. "This isn't about trust and you know that. I would protect your secret even in death." She whispered softly. She sighed. "Now; are you going to tell me what happened last night? I thought you were training." She remarked.

He sighed and then slid the newspaper in her direction. On the front was a picture of what looked to be a man dressed in a suit with a top hat. He was short, pudgy, and had quite the distinction of what looked to be the face of a penguin. A monocle on one eye and a cigar between his teeth he was fleeing the scene in front of the Gotham Zoo leaving a blaze of fire behind him. The caption beneath simply read 'The Penguin'. She raised her eyebrow waiting for an explanation. "Should I be concerned or buy a ticket for the circus?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Definitely concerned, he's the reason your ex-best friend with the super speed had to come to my rescue. That umbrella he's carrying is not for protection against the rain… I found that out the hard way last night." He stated. "I'll have to have Lucius make some alterations to the suit."

"It must be packing one hell of a punch if it's able to get through that material." She looked down at his chest.

"I feel fine… what you about you?"

"I'm good." She answered reaching out to grab a piece of toast when his hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"Let me see them."

"They're almost gone Bruce."

"But they're still there… let me see them." He stated again not willing to argue on the matter.

She sighed pulling back opening the first few buttons of her black blouse. Beneath the burgundy camisole there were four fading puncture wounds across the upper part of her chest. He reached out running his fingertips across the damaged flesh. Had it been anyone else this scene may have resembled something romantic but both knew it was anything but. Both had established what their relationship was many moons ago and there was no crossing that line. What they shared went deeper than any romantic involvement.

"They're taking longer to heal than the last time." He needlessly pointed out as he pressed two fingers against one of the wounds and saw her flinch slightly. He frowned. "It still hurts?" He asked.

Pulling away from him she buttoned her blouse. "Not really."

"Chloe the serum that was created to help with the healing process… you're slowly becoming immune to it…" He pointed out.

"Bruce I just took on 4 bullet wounds to the chest and this morning all I have is a slight tingle and some fading bruises… I think I'm doing okay." She bit out sarcastically.

"That's not the point! When it first started you healed instantly… now here we are hours later…"

"I'm not dead Bruce! I'm fine." She snapped.

"Chloe you can't keep…" He began when she cut in.

"Don't! Don't try and tell me that I'm not allowed to take risks. You take them all the time. It is your choice just like it's mine. You live to protect the world… I live to protect you." She remarked. "My body was altered to do this by the green meteors. It took a while to develop and then it was zapped into a dormant state by Lex… now that it's come back I'm not going to take it for granted. I can help people. I can help you. My body is programmed to heal itself. The Serum simply speeds up the process… and if it's slowing down a bit then perhaps I need to up the dosage." She remarked.

"Which could put strain on your heart." He pointed out gravely.

"I won't stop healing people." He nodded realizing that she was set on this. She sighed taking a stand. "I have to get back to Metropolis this morning." Once again he nodded picking up the newspaper once again. She shook her head hating to leave this way but unable to come to a mutual understanding. She began walking towards the door when he called out to her.

"What time should I send a car to pick you up for the Christmas party?" He asked.

She smiled. "Six will be fine."

"Six it is… oh and Alfred thanks you for not putting Mistletoe above his door...and mine." He remarked.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Just be careful… every other archway in Wayne Manor I took liberty with." She smirked.

"Chloe…" He called out once again… his tone had changed and she could tell what he was asking.

"We'll talk about it… just… not now… not yet." She stated softly.

"Fair enough." He replied and then she was out the door and heading home.

A few hours later…

Sitting behind her desk at Watchtower she could hear Oliver's voice vibrating in her ear as she led him through what she had found on one of Lex's old blueprints. It seemed that the young Luthor had a lot more dealings than even Tess Mercer knew about. "So… you'll probably have to go in tonight or tomorrow… I'm sending you over the blueprints now. You may have to call in Impulse for this one… I can see some of the security but knowing Lex nothing is what it seems." She stated.

"Yeah… well that's why I have you. You see all… you watch all." He smiled. "Do you really think that whatever is in here will help us with Project RL?" He asked after a moment.

"There's only one way to find out. If there is a chance that anything in that building could pertain to Project RL then I want to know about it." She remarked. "Keep me posted once you have a team pulled together." She remarked and then ended the transmission.

She sat there for a moment before going to the great window staring out over the city of Metropolis. She could see the city moving below her, people living their lives day to day with no care but what they were doing for dinner. She envied that sometimes… some days when she found herself feeling extremely lonely she envied those that never had to worry about the darkness that existed in the shadows of the night. She wondered if a normal life would have been better… one where she wasn't known as 'Watchtower' but simply Chloe Sullivan… Olsen. She smiled sadly knowing that that life would have never been for her. She was meant to do more…to be more. Running a hand through her blond tresses she wrapped the other arm around her midsection.

"_I really needed you… why didn't you come to me?"_

"_Clark Kent is dead."_

How many times had she replayed that conversation in her head? How many times had she heard his words, watched him walk out of her life? Too many! It was funny how words could change your life… simple sounds uttered by another could just turn your whole world upside down.

"_I know you're secret…"_

"_I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend…"_

"_You mean a lot more to me than you know…"_

"_I'm still in love with Lana…"_

"_I love you Chloe..."_

"…_but I never left you."_

She exhaled deeply turning away from the city and jumped slightly finding herself eye to eye with Clark.

"We need to talk." He stated and she realized that whatever lay on the other side of the conversation was once again about to change her life.


	3. The Stranger you have become

**A/N Thanks so those who have replied! I really appreciate it. This story I'm hoping I can sort of flush out to include quite a few different characters and sort of answer the questions that were left to us in the season eight finale. Let me know what you think! I love feedback!**

The Other Side of Grey

_Chapter Three: The Stranger you have become_

The last time they had been in this room she had run to him, thrown her arms around him and tried to hold onto the last ray of hope that was left in a vastly dark life… that would not happen this time. She stared at him for a moment and he stared back at her; each one of them assessing the changes of the other… those that were visible and those that weren't.

Her eyes looked him over. In the light of day she could see clearly that his hair seemed to have grown a shade darker. Apparently everything about him had become a little darker. Gone were the primary colors of red and blue or the homey flannel shirts. They had been replaced with black jeans, and a deep navy blue shirt. The tone of his skin even seemed a shade darker thanks to the slight stubble covering his face. But the biggest change was in the color of his eyes. His eyes… they weren't as soft as they used to be. Gone was the tenderness and warmth that he used to possess. They were void of the understanding and sympathy that used to cloud his blue orbs and all that remained was an icy certainty. And she realized that she had no idea who this person was in front of her…

She was looking at him as though she had never seen him before. She had traded in her quirky business attire for something a little more chic. She was in a pair of form fitting black pants and what looked to be a corset pinstriped top that hugged her hips. It was set off by the silver chain around her neck. She stood a few inches taller thanks to the black boots that now donned her feet; the sensible velvet flats she once wore now a thing of the past. The outfit seemed more suited to something worn in spring and summer but not in the middle of winter. But then he noticed the cropped jacket slung over the back of her chair. It still seemed a little thin considering it was fifteen below outside but who was he to judge? And in all honesty her attire should be the least of his concerns. The foreign stare that met his eyes was what really threw him. In all the time that he had known Chloe she had always worn her heart on her sleeve. All her emotions could be read in her eyes. Now as he looked at her he realized he had no idea what she was thinking or how she felt. Emerald eyes of sincerity had been replaced with something less comforting… something that bordered on alien. She was staring at him as if he were an alien and for the first time he realized he had no idea who this person was in front of him…

She placed her hands in her pockets as she cocked her head to the side. The stance was more than a little defensive. A ghost of a smile curved the corners of her lips that resembled a wry smirk. He had never seen it before. "I never thought I would see the day that Super Stealth would grace me with his presence. What could you possibly want to discuss with me?" She asked. The smirk remained but there was an edge to her tone as if daring him to cross an invisible line.

He blinked once… twice. For some reason he never thought she would react this way. Chloe didn't act this way with him. He raised his left eyebrow slightly. Even her voice seemed foreign to him now. "I…" He wasn't sure what he wanted to say and then switched tactics. He was here because he needed answers and she had them. Anything else was irrelevant. "What can you tell me about this _Batman _guy?"

She blinked this time as though not expecting him to ask that. Perhaps she wasn't but then again she wasn't sure what she expected from him… "This Batman guy… nothing." She replied with a slight shrug.

He furrowed his brow. She was being evasive… Chloe was never evasive with him. She trusted him…she used to trust him. "And Bruce Wayne; what about him," he asked.

"Bruce Wayne… born to Thomas and Martha Wayne, runs Wayne Enterprises and lives in Gotham City." She listed off nonchalantly.

"Chloe…"

"…known as a playboy with too much time on his hands and seems to have a fetish for very expensive suits… did I miss anything?" She asked coming down from the perch of the window and beginning towards her desk. He reached out and grabbed her arm causing her to stop. They stood side by side each facing in the opposite direction. She looked up as he looked down into her eyes and they held a stare. His finally drifted lower seeing that her necklace was looped through her wedding ring. He swallowed hard.

"How about the fact that he dresses up as a big black bat and terrorizes Gotham?" He asked softly pulling his eyes away from the jewel around her neck and focusing on her eyes.

She stared at him for a long moment. "I have no idea what you are talking about but just for the record I've never heard of Batman terrorizing anyone except those that harm innocent people!" She remarked forcefully pulling away from him. It wasn't needed as he released her without hesitation and seemed startled that she thought he wouldn't. It almost looked as if he were hurt. She shook it off going to her desk and rifling through files. "Look I'm not sure what you think you know but as far as I know the only things that Batman and Bruce Wayne have in common is an affinity for black clothing and living in Gotham City. Anything more than that and I can't help you." She remarked.

"I saved his life." He stated quietly.

"You saved his life?!" She quipped softly. "Wow… for some reason I remember it differently."

He met her eyes before glancing down at where the bullet wounds had been only hours before. "When did you get your powers back?" He asked softly.

She stopped her movements but didn't look up. "I don't remember." Her tone warned him that she wouldn't talk about it with him. He wasn't privy to that knowledge. "You know, now that I think about it… you're right… you did save his life and I'm sure that the City of Gotham is grateful."

"Are you?" He asked emphasizing the word 'you'.

That smile was back again… that wry smile that seemed far too bitter to ever grace her lips. "I thought Super Stealth only cared for what was good for the masses. Who cares how one person feels about your actions? It's about the greater good right?" She asked.

He felt like he had been slapped but the emotion was void from his features. He had two years of practice. Human emotion slowed him down, made him weak… he had learned that the hard way; they had all learned the hard way and perhaps would forever pay for it. But her words still stung. "And you think he's part of the greater good?" He questioned.

"Batman cares about his city. He's out there helping just like the rest of us. Every city needs a hero… a light of hope at the end of the dark tunnel… Batman is that for Gotham."

"Does he really think that he's doing right by running around and taking the law into his own hands?"

"He's out there helping the Gotham Police clean up the streets! He's doing what you do! What makes it any different? Why; because he wasn't born on another planet and he's not indestructible? Is it because he chooses to live among the people that he saves instead of thinking that he's better than them?" She asked defensively ignoring whatever he opened his mouth about to say. "The crime rate is lower and the last time I checked that was good!" She pointed out. "If you don't like it… then I suggest you stay out of his city!" She warned.

"He could get himself killed! He's running around putting his life as well as countless others in danger."

"The last time I checked that was his choice and anyone else who decides to get involved with him! Look if you have a problem with the way he does things, I suggest you take it up with him. As far as I'm concerned we have nothing else to talk about." She was dismissing him again and he didn't like it.

"Maybe I'll do that." He remarked softly. There was now an edge to his voice that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Good luck with that." She threw out going back to sitting behind her desk as if he were already gone.

He turned to leave and then stopped seeing the faint stain of blood that still remained even after two years. "Do you really think that Jimmy would have wanted this for you?"

He heard the slight halt of her heartbeat and the gasp she couldn't smother. His words were meant to cut deep, to be a reminder of what her decisions had cost her… what his decisions had cost them all. For a moment he thought she would yell at him or break down. Instead she did neither.

"Since I knew Jimmy better than anyone in this room I can say with the utmost certainty that he would have been proud of what I've done with my life…can you say the same?" She asked coldly.

He didn't answer only supersped away.

_Preview of Chapter Four…_

"_So now you're the expert on Chloe Sullivan?" He asked._

"_I see that she used to mean something to you… or at least she used to mean something to Clark Kent…"_

"…_you're in love with her."_


	4. The Invitation

{**Okay I know it's been forever since I updated but I was really suffering from writer's block when it came to this couple. I'm hoping I'll be able to jump back into this story as well as my others on this site. Here's to hoping… and can I just say how disappointed I am for Season Nine?!! I will not be watching Smallville...which really sucks!}**

_**Chapter Four: The Invitation**_

She was angry… so damn angry. How dare he bring up Jimmy? How dare he go there with her? What right did he have? What right did anyone have? She knew what she had done. She knew exactly what it had cost her by trying to be a hero… by trying to protect Clark. She lived with the knowledge everyday and she didn't need anyone reminding her of it. Reaching up she fingered the ring between her index finger and thumb. The cool metal was a constant reminder of all that she had lost… all that she had sacrificed for the world… for Clark. And if she had to do it all again, well she would like to think that she would do things differently but in her heart she knew it would always be the same. Some things were worth the sacrifice; and it was that thought alone that hurt more than anything… Jimmy's life had been worth the sacrifice.

Before she could even allow the tears to fall onto her cheeks her Watchtower phone was ringing. "Watchtower." She announced already falling back into the role that perhaps she really was born to play…

Meanwhile…

He arrived at Wayne Manor in less than seven minutes. He knocked on the door, feeling more than a little weird and out of place.

Alfred stood on the threshold staring at him with an expression that was hard to read. In fact he was finding that most human expressions were hard to read these days. He wasn't sure that should mean to him.

"Mr. Kent… do come in. Mr. Wayne has been expecting you." His tone was light, laced in a British accent that offered a slight comfort to him. He wasn't sure why… but he felt his shoulders lose some of the tension he had been carrying around. Stepping over the threshold he allowed his eyes to take in the vastness that was Wayne Manor. Portraits lined the walls of the great hall. Podiums seated with great works of art in every corner. Tall glass windows going from floor to ceiling decorated the walls. He always expected something a little darker, perhaps like the cave he had visited the night before but this was not like that at all. Even with the curtains drawn he could still see the sunlight illuminating the rooms as he was led past them. Christmas lights of white were strung up throughout the halls. Wreathes hung from the fronts of the plethora or doors leading to the unknown were set off by red bows. There was the scent of pine and sugar cookies in the air and there was the faint sound of a Silver Bells playing somewhere in the distance. This was like a home. He stopped for a moment the Christmas tree catching his eye. He was drawn to it, dazzled by the tinsel of silver, the twinkling lights now and at the very top… His breath caught slightly at what he saw.

"Ms. Sullivan did a wonderful job with our tree. I say I think if she didn't work for the Gotham Gazette that she should take up the art of decorating. She seems to have a natural eye does she not?" Alfred remarked.

He nodded still staring at the top of the tree. It was the Kent Christmas Star. So many years growing up on the farm putting that very star at the top of their tree. His father holding him on his shoulders as they wobbled and teetered trying to get it on just right. The sound of his mother warning them not to tip over, the laughter from his dad's throat as it bubbled inside him, shaking his shoulders and throwing father and son off balance. It seemed like a lifetime ago… and in many ways it was. It was Clark Kent's life and he was no longer Clark Kent.

"Mr. Kent… I wish I could say it was a surprise but I had a feeling that you and I would be meeting again." Bruce remarked stepping into the room. "Chloe called, said that you would be on your way."

Clark turned his eyes on him and felt something bristle right beneath the surface of his emotionless façade. The way he referred to Chloe; the way he said her name with such familiarity; he wasn't sure why it bothered him only that it did. Crossing his arms over his chest he stared at the slightly shorter man. He watched as he went to the bar pouring himself a tall glass of what had to be water. "Can I offer you anything?" He asked.

"I'm fine." His tone was harsh even to his own ears. "I came here to talk."

"So I was told." He remarked with a smile.

"About last night…"

"I must express my gratitude for coming to my aid. If you hadn't come in when you did…"

"Who was it that shot you last night?" He asked. He was tired of gratitude. He wanted answers… and if he could just get them and move on perhaps he could stop the insistent questions that were starting to wrack his brain.

"I wish I knew. I have a few people trying to put together a profile on him. From what I've heard he likes to go by the name 'The Penguin'. Other than that I'm as lost as you are." There was a moment of silence that hung between them and finally Bruce chuckled softly. "What is it that you really want, Clark?"

"I want you to stay away from Chloe." There was no point in beating around the bush. Bruce stared him down, and Clark couldn't tell what he was thinking. "She shouldn't be anywhere near you. You're dangerous… the life that you lead, the things that you're doing…"

"More dangerous than you, you mean?"

"I never went looking for trouble; you're out there being a vigilante for Gotham City."

"I'm not sure if you know this or not but it was Chloe who found me; not the other way around Clark… or do you prefer Super Stealth?" He asked off-handedly. "Chloe's a big girl… she is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"So now you're the expert on Chloe?" He challenged. "I'm telling you to stay away."

"And I'm telling you I don't take orders from you!" He shot back icily before taking a moment to exhale a deep breath. "I don't want to fight with you. I understand that Chloe means something to you… or at least she meant something to the Clark Kent from her past… she cared for him very deeply." He remarked and Clark tried to be unaffected by the use of the past tense. "She would break any rule for him; she would go to any length for him."

"What's your point?" He asked.

"My point is that she was loyal to him… and in many ways, still is. My point is that she's now loyal to me and contrary to what you might think or what it might look like I do not take that loyalty for granted… so even if I wanted to stay away from Chloe… the fact still remains that she wouldn't stay away from me and therein lies the dilemma Clark. I could no more tell Chloe what to do than you could." He remarked. "And you and I both know that the moment I tell her to back off, she's going to fight that much harder to do what she believes is right… damn the consequences." He smiled somewhat wistfully causing Clark to pause if just slightly seeing all that Bruce didn't say. There was more to Bruce's affections even if he failed to realize it. He debated if only for a moment on whether or not to say something. To call out Bruce's true feelings but he let the moment pass. Now was not the time or place. "Look, Clark I'm not your enemy. You and I…we're on the same side. I think we could be of help to one another if we joined forces." He proposed.

Clark sighed. It would be easy to take on a partner. In truth he had missed the days when he could run to the Daily Planet and seek her out. The days when he could lay out his fears of what was to come and how he may not be strong enough to handle it. He longed for her comforting words and hugs of encouragement. He missed the feel of her by his side making him believe that together they could face down all the darkness of the world as long as they fought together. It was different now. Everything had changed since that night. Darkness wasn't just what lye around them but sometimes what lay in their own ranks.

"I work alone." He stated turning his back on the black crusader and beginning to leave.

Bruce didn't bother to stop him on his way out.

It wasn't until he got to the door where Alfred seemed to be waiting for his exit that he stopped. "Leaving so soon Mr. Kent?" He asked softly.

"Yeah."

"And your business with Mr. Wayne has been concluded to your satisfaction?" He asked.

Clark hesitated not sure how to answer him. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to lie to Alfred. It was as if he had some kind of power over… compelling him to be honest.

"If you would be so kind as to indulge an old man for a moment perhaps I may offer some words of wisdom, however old… they seem to still ring true." He remarked and Clark nodded.

"If at first you don't succeed… try, try again." He smiled as he placed a golden invitation within his hand. "Perhaps tomorrow evening at the Wayne Christmas Party shall bring you better luck." He remarked as he gave Clark a fatherly pat on the arm. "Should you decide to attend I'm sure that your name will be found on the guest list."


	5. Morals, Judgments and All the Secrets in

**{Thanks for all the replies on the last chapter… this one turned out a bit more angst-filled than I anticipated but I think it came out okay… you guys let me know… this is strictly for the Chlark fans!}**

**The Other Side of Grey**

_Chapter Five: Morals, Judgments and All the Secrets in Between_

'_Your test results are in.'_

That was all it said; no further details. She frowned slightly. She hated when he did that. Left cryptic messages on her phone so that she was forced to seek him out for answers. He did it on purpose. She just knew it. She wrote back saying she would be at his office first thing in the morning trying to squelch the apprehension that had risen at his words.

'_Bring coffee…___Was the message that beeped back at her and she smiled.

Walking over the threshold into her apartment high above the Metropolis city she sighed, feeling the ache everywhere. Unbuttoning her black coat she looked down at her answering machine and saw 27 missed calls. Flopping down into her favorite chair she sighed as her cell phone began to ring. "Chloe Sullivan." She replied.

"Hey it's me… do you have a minute? I'm here at Warehouse 23 and there's something here I think you need to see." Oliver remarked into the phone.

"Sure let me just get to my computer." In a moment she was opening her email watching as the file was transmitted. Opening it she scanned the contents. It was the standard layout just like the blueprints had shown her. "Everything looks normal…" She stopped short seeing what looked to be a podium in the center of the room. "Can you get me a closer look?" She asked. She watched as the view got closer. Scanning the podium she could see that it was some kind of computer… and at the very base was a distinct indentation of a carved symbol. "Do you see that?" She asked.

"Yeah… what is it?"

"I'm not sure… send me that picture. I'm going to run it through some files… see if I can cross reference it, perhaps something will pop up." She remarked already typing in keys on her laptop.

"So what now;" he asked softly.

"Fall back… whatever Lex… or Lionel had on that computer was worth safeguarding… and I want to know what it is. Give me 24 hours to see what I can dig up." She remarked.

"You got it… hey about tomorrow night… do you need a ride?" He asked.

"No… Bruce is sending a car." She smiled absently.

"You know one day you're going to have to tell me how you got the playboy billionaire to cater to an ex-reporter of the Daily Planet… are you sure you're not dating him?" He asked with a small laugh.

She scoffed. "Right… because I have billionaire boyfriends lining up around the corner to date me. He just likes the freelance work I do for the Gotham Gazette… You stroke a man's ego enough… all things are possible!" She remarked only feeling slightly guilty for hiding the truth. She stopped when she heard a soft thud hit the door. She frowned slightly. "Hey hold on a second." She stated. Taking the short walk to the front she opened her door and furrowed her brow at the packed folder on her doorstep. Looking down the hall, she saw no one.

She picked up the package noting there was no return address and only her name scribbled across the front. Peering inside she pulled out the top page one question neatly typed at the top:

'WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU REALLY WORKING FOR?'

Flipping through the pages there were a plethora of newspaper clippings all on Batman outlining the man he was and the things he had done. She felt a red flush come to her cheeks… "That Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed forgetting that Oliver was on the other end.

"Watchtower… are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine… I'll call you back. There's someone I need to see." She cut the call short and stuffed the papers back in the folder angrily slamming the door on her way out.

Twenty minutes later…

He heard her footsteps as she climbed the last flight of stairs before busting through the door to the roof of the Daily Planet. Somehow he knew that she would find him here… somehow he knew that she would know where to look.

She stood in the doorway staring at his back. He remained perched on the ledge of the roof of the Daily Planet and felt a small smile come to her lips despite her anger. There was a time when he couldn't bare to be this high up, above the world. His fear of heights would have paralyzed him but now… well now things were different… they all were different.

"Hey!" She called out to him. The greeting was anything but friendly.

He looked over his shoulder seeing the defensive stance and knowing she was ready for a fight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? What the hell is this?" She asked holding the package in her hand.

He stepped off the ledge placing his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I just thought you should know what kind of man you are working for."

"Are you kidding me?!" She asked softly.

"Did you read them?"

"Yes! I did." She shot back.

"And still you're going to stand behind him? He's killed people. He took the law into his own hands and killed people… cops, gangsters… he murdered them!" He argued. "How can you work for someone like that? How can you not see how wrong this is?"

She shook her head. "You are unbelievable! What gives you the right to question who I work for and what I do?"

"This guy is bad news. He's going to get you hurt… or worst."

She stared him down for a moment and he watched as that same wry smile came to her lips; twisting her features into someone he didn't recognize. He was starting to truly hate that smile. "You know I always knew I was the better reporter… but I thought perhaps some of my traits had rubbed off on you." She remarked.

"What?"

"Nothing," She dismissed the statement with a wave of her hand. "Look whatever it is you _think_ you know about Bruce or Batman, trust me… you haven't even scratched the surface! Just leave it alone and stay out of it." She warned.

"He should be in prison! How can you do this? How can you work for him? Knowing the kind of man that he is?"

"It's because I know what kind of man that he is that I _can_ work for him! I know exactly what he's done. Those cops… they were crooked! Did you know that? They were doing a lot of evil unspeakable things just to fatten their pockets!"

"And somehow that makes it okay?" He questioned incredulously. "What's happened to you?" He asked.

She shook her head looking away from him. "The fact that you can stand here and question my morals after you walked out on me is beyond unbelievable!" She shot back.

"Is that why you're doing this? You're mad at me… so you're acting out. You're just trading me in for someone else who can help save the world; Even if he's one of the bad guys?" He asked.

She could feel the contempt rise in her throat. "You know I knew that you had changed… probably spending hours locked up in that damn fortress listening to all things Jor-El… but when did you become such a self righteous asshole?" She asked and saw him take a step back not used to this side of her. "Contrary to what you might believe Clark my life did not begin the day I met you and it sure as hell didn't crumble and fall apart the day you decided to walk out of it!" She snapped. "You left and guess what, the world didn't stop moving and neither did I! Just because you decided to turn your back on humanity didn't mean the rest of us got that luxury!"

He swallowed hard hearing the strain in her voice. She may not have wanted to show her pain but he could hear it nonetheless. "I still care about you Chloe. I still want to help you. I want what's best for you." He remarked softly and saw the brief flash of pain that passed across her face and for a moment he thought she would open up to him… talk to him.

She stepped closer to him staring into his blue eyes, the contours of his face and she felt something inside her break just a little. She was so tired of feeling this way. Shaking her head she rolled her eyes. "You think that turning your back on the people that cared about you and supported you is what's best for them… that's fine…but you don't get to come back after two years and pass judgment on the things that are happening now! You forfeited that right. So as far as I'm concerned, Clark Kent is dead…and it's better that he stays that way!" Stepping further in his personal space she shook her head. "And the next time you decide to investigate someone I strongly suggest you get all the facts because I could fill a book on all the things that you missed during your little research project!" She spat, throwing the folder at his feet before turning on her heel and walking away. "Stay out of my life Clark… I mean it!" She threw out over her shoulder as she slammed out the door.

He watched her go, heard the slam of the door and the pounding of her feet as they descended the steps of the Daily Planet. He knew even before she reached the end of the first flight that he wasn't walking away… there was more to this than she was willing to admit and he would be damned if he was just going to allow her to walk into further trouble… she needed his help even if she didn't realize it.

Bending down he retrieved the folder as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the fancy looking stock paper that was his invitation. He smiled softly… guess he would be dusting off the old Kent tux… He had a Christmas party to go to!


	6. Secrets is How it Starts

**{I just wanted to say thanks for all the replies to this story. Sorry for the delay but for some reason this chapter was very hard to write! I just could not get inspired and I'm still not completely happy with it! I hope you guys enjoy. This chapter is for the Chloe/Bruce fans out there. And the next chapter will be the Christmas party and the appearance of Oliver. Enjoy!}**

**The Other Side Of Grey**

_Chapter Six: Secrets_

It was early when she arrived at his office. She placed the coffee under his nose with a slight smirk. He reached out, grabbed the cup and took a sip not even bothering to look up from the paperwork in front of him. His loud sigh of contentment was his way of showing his appreciation. She rolled her eyes.

"Really Lucious," She exclaimed putting her hands on her hips when he didn't look up at her.

He looked up with that grandfatherly smile that always seemed to pierce her heart. "Ms. Sullivan, what a pleasure. I hadn't realized you were here… I thought perhaps the caffeine Gods graced me with a gift." He laughed softly.

"Yeah… sure you did the Gods also liked to be referred to as Starbucks these days; so tell me how much you love leaving messages like this on my phone!" She remarked showing him his own cryptic message. "You couldn't just tell me what the results were over the phone?"

"That would be breaking doctor/patient… something or other." He smiled albeit somewhat seriously. "Besides I thought you liked coming to visit."

"Yes you know that I do." She smiled sweetly, holding her grin for a beat before raising her brows and getting down to business. "Okay enough with the guilt… lay it on me." She remarked.

He sighed but handed over the file nonetheless. He watched her reaction as she looked over the results of her latest blood tests. "Wait… this can't be… I mean… this can't be right."

"That was my reaction at first… which is why I ran the tests again and again and one more time just to be sure. There's no mistake… numbers don't lie. Your meteor count is growing…spiking really."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I'm not sure just yet. It could be anything… or it could be nothing. Right now all we can do is continue to run tests and see what transpires." He stated wishing he had more information. "I have never seen a meteor infection multiply on its own."

"Is it because of the Serum?" She asked softly, her brow furrowing in confusion and apprehension.

"That's one theory… The X47 Serum I created was designed to alleviate the time it took for your body to recover from the wounds you took on. We knew that there could be side effects even if not readily apparent… which is why I think taking you off of it would be the best move at this time."

She looked up at him hearing the hesitation in his voice. "What; what is it?" She asked.

He sighed. "Taking you off X47 may not stop this…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's examine this for a moment… you told me that this power was dormant for quite some time after your encounter with Mr. Luthor and his experiments… and then suddenly out of the blue… it reappears. Just as strong as before almost as if it never left, right?" He asked and watched her nod. He swallowed hard before continuing. "Then perhaps, just maybe it's not the Serum at all… It could be just a natural progression of your condition."

"There's nothing natural about any of this!" She sighed. "Humans weren't designed to defy death." She whispered softly.

"Humans weren't designed to do a lot of things and yet here we are…"

She shook her head. "You don't understand; you don't get it." He couldn't ever understand… he didn't know the things that she did… he had never seen perfectly good people just turn into walking monsters because of this stupid green rock!

"What is it? What don't I understand?" He asked truly concerned.

She waved it off as she ran her hand through her hair. "Nothing… it's just… let's just do what you suggest, take me off the serum and see what happens… it couldn't hurt." She remarked taking a stand and handing him the file.

"Okay… you do realize that without X47 we don't know how long the recovery process will be from one healing to the next…"

"I'll just have to be more careful." She could see the concern on his face and smiled reaching out and patting his shoulder. "I'll be fine. I have to be."

He nodded. "Yes you do…"

"And if we can keep this just between us…" She let the sentence fall off. He simply nodded letting her know he understood what she failed to say. She smiled albeit a little forced. "See you tonight… don't forget… gift exchange after the party…" She made quotation marks with her fingers around 'party' and smirked.

He chuckled softly and watched her leave. It wasn't until after she was gone that the smile slipped from his lips and he picked up her file again… numbers didn't lie… and somehow he just knew that the serum was the least of their problems.

Later that Evening…

Sometimes when it was dark and late; when he had spent most of the night patrolling the streets of Gotham and was so exhausted that he could barely see straight… sometimes… he would think she was her. It would be in the way she said his name as she came into the room. It was in the way her body would lean in the archway with her arms folded across her chest. The sway of her hair in the dimming light or the slight touch of her hand on his shoulder; it would remind him of her. The way she would cock her head to one side as she listened to him or furrow her brow in concentration when trying to figure something out. If he closed his eyes and allowed himself to just forget for one moment… then he could almost hear her voice. He could almost see her standing before him. And the tragedy that happened three years ago was almost nonexistent…almost.

But Chloe wasn't Rachel. Her smile wasn't soft like Rachel's but bright and wide like that of the Sun. Her mannerisms weren't delicate like a quiet smolder but fierce in nature like that of a storm. She would break down any building, fight any fight if it meant protecting those that she cared about. They were as different as night and day. Rachel was the dark beauty that had eluded him, she was the mysterious shadow of promised love that he always longed for until finally she was taken from him.

But Chloe was here… she was the daylight that he so often shied away from. He had never found comfort in the light, always preferring the dark corners and shadows. Their friendship was such an anomaly. It was so different than anything he had ever known. _She_ was different from anything that he had ever known.

They were such contrasting women. Her eyes were bright like green emeralds reflecting the rays of the sun where Rachel's were deep chocolate orbs of mystery. Everything about them was so dissimilar and yet the fact that he was in love with her didn't surprise him. It almost seemed natural… almost normal. Perhaps it was the only 'normal' thing about him. Being in love with a woman who only saw him as a friend, as a hero, a protector for Gotham was an interesting predicament. Strange that the only normal thing about his life was unrequited love!

These were the thoughts that plagued his mind as he watched her move around Wayne Manor adding last minute touches before his guests arrived. It seemed so natural. It was as if she was meant to be there… be with him. Standing in the archway, hidden in the shadow of the setting sun, he wasn't aware of the slight smile that touched his lips as he moved towards her. "You know I think you have effectively transformed this place from the dark domain that it used to be to something resembling a children's fantasy." He stated with his hands in the pockets of his pants.

She turned to him placing her hands on her hips. "I think so too. You know it's crazy what a little tinsel and ribbon can do to this place." She cocked her head to one side staring him in the eyes. "You hate it don't you?"

"No… I think it looks… well… Christmasy." He stated lamely.

She nodded with a smirk. "Which is code for 'I hate it!'." She smiled not in the least offended. "Don't worry, it will be back to the way it used to be by tomorrow night I'm sure. I know how much brightness and cheer jar your delicate sensibilities." She joked.

"I'm just not a primary color kind of guy!" He defended lightly.

Letting her eyes roam the finely tailored black and white suit she raised an eyebrow. "Obviously," She observed.

"You don't like my suit?" He asked.

"I think the suit is fine… you look quite handsome!" She remarked already reaching out to straighten his tie without hesitation. It was such a natural act that she didn't give it a second thought. "So Clark came to see you yesterday…" She remarked off-handedly.

"Yes he did." He stated.

She didn't look up as she re-worked his tie. "Anything I should be aware of?"

He shrugged slightly causing her to falter in her actions. "Not really… just two men having a conversation."

"Why don't I believe you? You two don't strike me as the kind of men that just sit back and shoot the breeze."

"We talked, I thanked him for what he did for me… and then he left." He summed up leaving out the particulars.

She nodded knowing that was the G rated version. "I don't suppose he mentioned what he was doing in Gotham that night did he?" She asked trying to seem unaffected.

"No… we didn't get that detailed."

She furrowed her brow and finally looked up to meet his eyes. "Are you deliberately trying to be obtuse?" She asked.

"I could ask the same of you." He shot back.

She was silent if only for a moment. "Fair enough." She exhaled deeply. She opened her mouth to say something, hesitated and shut it again. "Wow… I don't even know where to begin." She remarked softly.

"I've always believed that starting from the beginning is a good way." He smiled trying to ease the tension that had settled over her features.

She shook her head sadly. "It's not that simple… it never is between me and Clark." She rubbed her hands on her pants nervously and cleared her throat. "I guess it started when I met Davis… his name was Davis Bloom. He uh… he had this condition that caused him to do these… things… these horrible horrendous things… or at least I thought it was because of this condition." She laughed softly without humor as a shadow of the past crossed her face. "I uh… I overestimated myself into believing that I could save him… that I could help him, thereby helping Clark and because of my arrogance…I lost everything." She finished quietly. Looking up into his eyes she didn't realize that hers were now watery with unshed tears. "I know that doesn't explain anything… but can we just table this until after the party?" She asked.

He nodded. The pain in her eyes was so raw that it seemed as if the incident had just taken place. How had they done so long without ever discussing this? "Okay." Reaching out he brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "We can talk about it when you're ready…" His voice was soft but as always completely sincere.

Looking around she exhaled a deep breath. "I should… should go and get ready." She ran a hand through her hair as she walked by him when his voice stopped her.

"Didn't you have a doctor's appointment today; how did it go?"

She hesitated glad that he couldn't see her face. "Fine… everything is fine…" She remarked and then left before he could ask any further questions.


End file.
